villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
King Mondo
King Mondo is the ruler of the Machine Empire and the main antagonist of Power Rangers Zeo, as well as a minor antagonist in Power Rangers In Space. He is the archenemy of Rocky DeSantos, the Zeo blue Ranger. He is very uptight, very distinguished and very evil and is the most feared by the Zeo Rangers. He was voiced by David Stenstrom. History King Mondo lead his Machine Empire to the Moon, where they drove out Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. A King and his Queen Mondo and Queen Machina were even more evil than Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The King and Queen had already taken over a whole chain of galaxies. He believed that Earth would be an easy conquest, but was surprised when the Zeo Power Rangers defeated a squad of his Cogs. However King Mondo was intrigued by this more than he was angered, since all of his previous conquests had been boring and too easy and these Power Rangers actually proved formidable. The Machine King is evil personified. A well-built, very sophisticated and always in control, he rules the Machine Empire with an iron fist and he plotted to do the exact same thing with planet earth. Mondo desired ever more machines and humans and even more worlds under his treacherous thumb. Frustrated by the Zeo Rangers, King Mondo attempts nearly anything to destroy the do-gooders. With his army of Cogs and trusty evil side-kicks he always has something in store for the Rangers. With his evil powers, he creates all sorts of terrifying monsters to unleash on his enemies such as the Leaky Faucet, Staroid and Miss Chief. Mondo eventually got tired of the Rangers getting in his way, and decided to fight the Rangers himself, but just as he came close to destroying them, the Gold Zeo Ranger showed up and defeated him again. Finally Mondo had had enough of the Power Rangers and unearthed the powerful Sword of Damocles. He grew to giant size and fought the Super Zeo Megazord, but was destroyed in the battle. Mondo later was rebuilt and drove out Prince Gasket and Archerina who had taken over in his absence. He sent in a new monster called Cog Changer and formed a temporary alliance with Zedd, Rita, and their monster. But they soon started fighting against each other again since they both wanted to get the Gold Ranger powers. Eventually King Mondo engaged the Rangers in giant form for a final battle, but was defeated. Later he and the rest of the Royal House of Gadgetry met with Zedd and Rita, who used a bomb to blow up Mondo and the others. In Space However they were rebuilt by the United Alliance of Evil and joined the meeting on the Cimmerian Planet. King Mondo led the Machine Empire and General Havoc in an attack on KO-35 and the Phantom Ranger's planet. However Zordon's energy wave turned him into a pile of dust like most of the other villains and was destroyed forever. Legacy Many years later, General Venjix, the leader of the remnants of the Machine Empire, still looked up to his former King as a living god over creation. Before his destruction, he was sad that he failed his King years after the Machine Empire fell. King Mondo is mentioned by Venjix, also he shows to his minions a bronze statue of him. Powers and Abilities King Mondo is able to fire electrical bolts from his staff, teleport and had skills in hand-to-hand fighting. Gallery Kingmondo-ms.jpg King Mondo monarch.jpeg Trivia *Mondo's counterpart from the Sentai series Zeo was adapted from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger was Emperor Bacchus Wrath. *On the toy side of the series, Mondo was not the supreme leader of the empire in question. But, he was in the collection as enemy figure for Zeo Ranger I's micro playset. Enemies *Trey *Jason Lee Scoot *Thomas "Tommy" Oliver *Adam Park *Cestro *Andros *Billy Cranston *Rocky DeSanros *Tanya Sloan *Katherine Hillard Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Monarchs Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Revived Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Trickster Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Honorable